


Soulmates?

by optimus_maximus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chris is just confused and tired, Chris is twenty something, Grocery store loitering, I swear Chris isnt a pedophile, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter is a twenty something also, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stiles doesnt talk much, Young Stiles, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimus_maximus/pseuds/optimus_maximus
Summary: Stiles is a kid, Chris is back from uni and Peter is Peter. Chris is just confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was in my head so I wrote it down even though I need to be sleeping. 
> 
> Drabble, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Chris is staring at two brands of salt, wondering what the difference is between the two. Salt is salt, right? Certainly in his line of work it is. He knows from experience; salt is going to stop a ghost no matter the source, whether it be from the ocean or the salt flats of Utah. He returns the two products back to the shelves to browse the other aisles.

To be honest, Chris doesn't know why he came to the market in the first place, but he's been feeling antsy ever since he drove into town. Being back in his old home was unnerving itself but add an itch under his skin that wouldn't go away no matter how hard he tried... Well, Chris need to do something, move or run or anything to get rid of the energy firing throughout his body. He felt like punching someone in frustration. This shopping trip was going nowhere; he had a total of one item in his basket, a small bottle of mountain dew, which he didn't really enjoy but he felt strange leaving empty handed. Deciding he was finished with staring at groceries, Chris gets in line to check out. He stares at the candy and randomly chooses one on a whim. Might as well.

As he's shoving his wallet back into his pocket after paying, he feels a slight tug his jacket that has him tensing. He turns to look and-

Bright whiskey brown eyes stare straight at him, making his breath catch.

There is a kid on his left looking determinedly up at him. The kids' hand is still holding onto Chris' jacket but the kid lets go when Chris looks down at it. Goose bumps rise along his side and up his neck.

The kid is wearing a thin jacket and a shirt with a variety of comic book characters on it, and his hair sticks up in dark tufts. On his back, he has a his school bag with groceries peeking out the top where it wouldn't zip close. Chris glances around and doesn't see anyone with the kid which is strange. He shifts his attention back down to the little stranger.

"Hi." Chris attempts. His throat feels dry. The kid doesn't respond except with a slight blush (on his pale pale mole dotted cheeks) and his stare dropping to his shoes before returning to Chris' face. "Do you- uh... need something?"

The kids' eyes widen then he shakes his head, only to nod then shake and sort of shrug. He seems to decide on something before he quickly grabs Chris' hand and leads him outside. They're down the street waiting for a crosswalk before Chris finally gets over his surprise and abruptly stops. The kid squeezes his hand a tighter and looks up at Chris with wide pleading eyes. Somehow, Chris understands. The kid desperately needs to show him some _thing_. So, what the fuck. He's bored out of his mind and it serves as a good distraction to his tingly feeling, which he pretty much doesn't feel anymore.

"I'm Chris. What's your name, kid?" Chris kneels down to eye level. He only gets a nervous drop of the kids eyes before their back on him. "You know, I've always been told not to follow strangers. Unfortunately, kid, you're a stranger. So how 'bout you tell me your name so I don't have to worry about you abducting me and stealing my liver." He can say that to a child, right?

The kid's eyes widen in surprise, but he lets a small smile escape right after. He nods and turns around pointing at the back of his neck.

"What're you- oh." There's a name (Chris _thinks_ is a name) written in black sharpie on the bag. "Stiles?" The kid spins around and nods excitedly. "Well, Stiles, how about we get going to wherever it is your leading me?"

The determination returns to Stiles and suddenly there's a little hand holding tight to Chris' own and pulling him to walk.

As strange as this entire encounter is, Chris isn't hating it. There aren't any children in his family and he's never been very good with them anyway, but this is actually quite entertaining. He can feel the excitement and focus strumming it's way through Stiles straight into himself.

There's a brief moment of clarity and Chris is wonder what he's doing with a ten year old. But it's gone before it's truly conceived and he continues tailing the little boy.

They walk and walk and walk, through alleys, past crowds, over fences until they make it to a shopping district. It's a fairly new area, with a rising interest ever since being a hipster became a thing. It's a street with vape shops, antique bookstores, and crystal merchandise. Chris himself has driven down this street a thousand times. The stores they pass are all familiar and to him until Stiles finally stops in front of a shop Chris has never seen before.

It doesn't look new. There's a permanence to it, like it's been here forever and everything else has grown around it. _But he's never seen it before._

Stiles proudly opens the door and waits for Chris to walk in before following. The store is complicated inside, it seems to be a fusion of bookstore/cafe/apothecary. The walls are lined with shelves filled with books that look older than his grandfather. In the center sits tables and plush chairs, and a single customer is standing at the cash register where various plants are displayed behind glass.

"Well, Stiles," Chris sighs, "what did you want to show me?"

Stiles shuffles around and his eyes hop around not focusing on anything. After several shaky breathes, Stiles grips Chris' hand, seemingly unconsciously, and pulls the collar of his shirt over his shoulder.

There, on the curve of his shoulder, in deep contrast to the milky skin it sits on, is a triskelion in dark silver circled with a jagged line. Like lightning.

Chris stops breathing at the same time a sharp exhale from behind Stiles announces another's presence.

"What a wonderful surprise." The person speaks. Stiles releases Chris' hand and reaches for the hand of the stranger. The stranger in question has dark blond hair and a smirk that makes Chris feel the need to- to do _something_. (In the back of his mind, Chris realizes there's a familiarity to the features of the stranger. It makes his guts scream danger.)

The stranger never let's go of Stiles as he pulls a chair out from the table and sits so he's eye level with the boy. "If I may ask, who are you?"

Stiles shifts nervously, and glances back at Chris. He takes a deep breath, stands behind Stiles, and fixes his shirt. "This is Stiles." He squeezes the kids' shoulders and holds a hand out to the man. "And I'm Chris."

The man is danger personified. He's wearing a black leather jacket, and a deep v-neck displaying a muscular neck and emphasizing the impressive width of the mans' shoulders.

"Good afternoon, Stiles." He looks at Stiles with a gentle smile then smirks. "Chris. Delighted to meet both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking of adding more to this, if inspiration strikes again. 
> 
> I like it and have some ideas floating around but nothing concrete so idek anything is possible. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it
> 
> My [tumblr ](http://diigis.tumblr.com)


End file.
